Criminal Minds: Deception
by wolf shadow in the night
Summary: The team has a new memember: Avril Lexly, but the team is having trouble exepting there new team memember.  The team is called to Georgia when 3 women were sexual harassed and murdered but finding this killer is going to be harder than they thought
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction and like my 10th attempt at a fanfiction so I'm a bit rusty at this sort of stuff. I am also hoping to make this in to a mini series so if you have any idea's please let me know. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes i put it through spell check but idk. Also i hope not to take to long with the second chapter just a warning from the 15th - 20th I will be unable to do any wrighting so if there if I take a while that it why. Please R & R and any contributions you make will be a great help thanks. Shadow XD**

* * *

><p>Reid sat at his desk reading a book while Garcia came skipping in to the office.<p>

"What are you so excited about?" asked Reid looking up from his book.

"Today's the day" Garcia said, JJ, Morgan and Emily looked up from there desks.

"The day?" Reid asked.

"You forgot?" said Emily.

"Forgot what?" said Morgan looking at Reid.

"Reid forgot what today was" said Garcia.

"Come on tell me" said Reid as everyone laughed at him.

"All right, the new agent comes today" said Garcia.

"The new agent" said Reid putting his book away.

"Yeah don't you remember Hotch told us about it yesterday" said JJ.

"Conference room" said Hotch walking from his office with Rossi.

"Wait where's the new agent?" asked Emily as she got up from her desk.

"Maybe there already here" said Garcia.

"Come on, I said conference room" said Hotch poking his head out the room and then back in. Emily, Reid, Morgan and Garcia walked towards the conference room.

The door of the room flung open, the team stopped and looked. Standing at the door was a tall skinny gothic girl about 6 feet; she had straight black down her mid-riff with a long side fringe that covered a small part of her black raybans. She was wearing a black singlet top with black fingerless gloves that went just past her elbows. She also had medium long black fingernails; with black skinny jeans and black high heal shoes with laces over the bridge top. She was also carrying a black leather jacket.

"Gothic much" said Emily in a low hushed voice.

"Don't be mean" said JJ.

"What is up with you people?" said Hotch coming out of the office, he soon noticed the girl standing there. He walked passed the group;

"Hurry up will you" said Hotch continuing past them, he continued on to the girl. The team walked in to the conference room. Not to long later Hotch and the girl walked in;

"This is Avril Lexly, she's a special agent in force crimes" said Hotch.

"Force crimes, you mean like people who force others to commit murder?" said Garcia.

"Yes, exactly" said Avril her voice was cold and sharp and had an English accent. As she took her sunnies off she had black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara on making her eyes look dark and cold. She took a seat around the middle of a table.

"So were you from?" asked JJ

"UK" she said.

"Ah so that explains your accent, were about?" said JJ.

"Moved around" said Avril, she took a seat down.

"Cool" said JJ.

"Okay well lets get started, JJ" said Hotch, JJ got up from her seat and began to hand out files.

"3 women were murdered in Atlanta, Georgia, their throats were slashed and there appears to be signs of sexual harassment on all 3 victims, Allison Jefferson was found 2 weeks ago in her apartment by her brother when she went to check on him, she sustained the minimal amount of sexual harassment." said JJ.

"Of what?" asked Avril everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" said JJ.

"Well, was she raped or what?" asked Avril taking her head of her hand that was sitting up right.

"Um, we don't know, it's not really important" said JJ.

"Why not?" asked Avril.

"Well because, what difference does it make?" said JJ.

"If she was raped it may suggest a deeper relationship, or a basic just feeling her up means he didn't have as much interest in her and judging from what we can see there is very minimal sexual anything which does say that he wasn't all that interested in her and or that she aroused him in a sexual manner that forced him to escalate to a more serious sexual harassment" Avril explain sitting back in her chair and smiling as she finished.

"I didn't know that you were an expert on sex cases" said JJ.

"I'm not I just think every detail is important and it's basic common knowledge" said Avril.

"Right, well any way, Jessica Hose was found 9 days ago in the back seat of her car, from what we can see our UnSub has escalated in sexual harassment, from what we can see it appears that it was minor rape and Massy West was found just 2 days ago in a back street ally, she was severely raped, there is bruising to over 60% of her body" said JJ.

"So what are there connections?" asked Emily.

"I'll have Garcia check that out" said JJ looking at Garcia.

"All right, wheels up in 30 everyone get ready" said Hotch. The team got up and began to make there way towards the exit.

"JJ a word please" said Hotch.

"What up Hotch?' asked JJ.

"Can you try to be nice" said Hotch.

"What do you mean?" asked JJ confused.

"I saw the way you talked to Avril" said Hotch.

"Did you see the way she talked to me?" said JJ.

"Yes, I know but you did question her and she's right every detail is important and she is new so you need to give her some slack. Do you remember when Emily started?" said Hotch.

"What do you mean, look I know she's new but she questioned me" said JJ.

"Well she is new at this, now come on lets go" said Hotch, he walked out to off the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey hope you guys liked it, Sorry if you get a bit confused with some of the discription and stuff of Avril but i'm not great at it and soz if the origninal characters didn't seem like them selves i have only seen 2 seasons of it and what ever else i can buy of Itunes. So yeah i do own some of criminal minds second chapter coming soon XD**

**- Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy again people here is my chapter: 2, Hope you like it sorry if it seems a bit mysterious its really hard to right a criminal minds fanfiction of a crime but yeah any way. Babbling to much hope you guys enjoy it as much as i did wrighting it. BTW you can just put the name of the bike in to google and you'll find it. **

**- Shadow XD**

* * *

><p>The team walked down the stairs towards the car park to get in there SUV to head to the airport. Avril walked at the front of the team a few steps ahead of them.<br>"Not much of a social person" said Emily in a hushed voice.  
>"Give her some time" said Rossi.<br>"Yeah let's hope not too much time" said Emily.  
>"You remember what it was like to be new?" said Reid.<br>"Well at least Reid won't be the youngest any more" said Rossi.  
>"She's younger than Reid?" said Morgan with shock.<br>"She's only 20" said Rossi.  
>"Smart Kid?" asked Morgan.<br>"Don't know" said Rossi.  
>"Dropped out" said Avril. <em>Or expelled<em> thought Emily.  
>"You dropped out of school?" said Reid.<br>"That's what I just said" said Avril rolling her eyes.  
>"What year?" asked Emily.<br>"10" Avril replied.  
>"So you were 16?" asked Morgan.<br>"15" said Avril, she opened the door to the car park and then entered.

"Whoa, cool who's bike?" asked Morgan looking at a black motorbike  
>"Mine, its GSX 1300 R Hayabusa 2008, and very expensive" said Avril,<br>as she walked towards it and slapped Morgan's hand as she said very to stop him from touching it.  
>"Okay, sorry" said Morgan.<br>"I'll see you pussies at the airport" Avril said putting her leather jacket on.  
>"You're not coming with us?" asked JJ.<br>"I ride solo, and besides I ain't leaving my bike here" she said.  
>"You're going to ride in high heels?" said Emily.<br>"No" Avril replied, she opened a storage compartment of her bike, taking out bike shoes and pants and a helmet almost all of her stuff was black.  
>"We'll see you there" said Hotch.<br>"Sure" she said taking her heals off and putting the bike shoes on.

The team walked to their SUV's, Reid glanced back looking at Avril she was putting her helmet on and putting her shoes in the compartment. She mounted the bike and turned it on the revving sound echoed around the car park. She began to drive towards the exit.  
>"So is she going to leave her bike at the airport?" asked Emily.<br>"No, it will go on the plane with us in a storage compartment" said Hotch.  
>"Why?" asked Emily.<br>"Because she wants to" said Hotch.  
>"So if I bought a bike you would let me take it?" said Morgan.<br>"No" said Hotch.  
>"But you let her" said Morgan.<br>"It's not for me to say" said Hotch.  
>"Oh come on" said JJ.<br>"Come on lets go or we'll be late" Hotch said getting in one of the SUV's. Reid and Morgan both got in the SUV that Hotch was in. The others got in another one they began to drive to the airport.

The team arrived at the airport, Avril was already there and her bike was already loaded on to the plane. She stood there back in her high heels and skinny jeans and she didn't have her leather jacket on. She was standing there on the phone; she seemed to be arguing and was frustrated. The team walked towards her, she hung up the phone.  
>"Everything alright?" asked Rossi.<br>"Fine" Avril lied.

The team began to board the plane, Avril sat in the far back right hand corner, as Reid walked on the plane he saw her and he decided to sit in the seat opposite her so that he would be facing her. He walked towards the seat.  
>"Can I sit here?" Reid asked.<br>"I guess" Avril replied.  
>"So do you like flying?" Reid asked.<br>"Do you like asking questions?" Avril asked.  
>"Oh okay sorry" said Reid. Avril got out her IPhone and put her headphones in and began to listen to music.<br>"Okay" Reid said quietly, he got up and moved towards the group and sat with them.  
>"Hey you tried, so don't bum yourself out about it" said Emily.<br>"Like I said to JJ give her time" said Hotch.  
>"So do you know her?" JJ asked.<br>"No, just met her came from a gap year in Uni" said Hotch.  
>"What Uni did she go to?" Morgan asked.<br>"Home Uni, she had a tutor from the Uni" said Hotch.  
>"No wonder she's not very social, let me guess home school?" JJ said.<br>"She said she dropped out in year 10" Reid stated.  
>"You can drop out of home school" said Rossi.<br>"Really?" said Emily surprised.  
>"Well there goes all your social life" said Reid.<br>"You know if you're going to talk about me, you might want to do it when I'm not here or at least if I was in the conversation" Avril said.  
>"Sorry" said Hotch.<br>"Hey why don't you join us" asked Emily.  
>"Like you said I have no social life" Avril replied.<br>"It's not late to start one" said JJ.  
>"I'm fine, the bigger social life the more there is to lose" said Avril.<br>"Okay, if you're sure" said JJ. Avril turned her head to look out the window.  
>"You can't say we didn't try" said Emily very quietly.<br>"All right but keep trying, now let's all get some rest still got about 3/4 of an hour to go" said Hotch. The team dispatched Hotch got up and sat opposite Avril.  
>"Hey Avril" Hotch said, she took her headphones out and looked at him.<br>"Yeah" she replied.  
>"Look, you really do need to try; if you want to be a part of this team. You need to join in to group and not exclude yourself" said Hotch.<br>"I know, but if you were me you would understand" said Avril.  
>"Why don't you tell me then?" said Hotch.<br>"I can't, look Hotch it's complicated" said Avril.  
>"Avril I need people on this team I can trust" said Hotch.<br>"You can trust me ... agent Gideon does" said Avril.  
>"I know, Gideon the one that told you to come to us but if you don't want to be part of us then what are you doing here?" asked Hotch.<br>"Hotch, I'm here because I am good at what I do and look you just have to let me be who I am, I only just started so cut me some slack" Avril replied her voice was sharp.  
>"Your right, I'm sorry just please try" said Hotch getting up, he got up and walked over to his previous seat. Avril put her head phones back in and looked out the window; she began to think about what Hotch had said to her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it, please let me know if there's anything that doesn't work out etc **

**Please Review so I can make this better**

**- Shadow**


End file.
